


Waiting

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bite, Cake, Cuddle, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, kiss, lonely, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want some but my lip hurts"he mumbled</p><p>"hm?is it because I bite it too much?"</p><p>"if you know why asking?" Eren sulked</p><p>" I want you to say it" he kissed his ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Eren was looking at the cake that he made for his lover, who was away already two weeks because of the work.He missed Levi too much and was counting minutes to know when he would came back.And right now he was in the kitchen looking in the mirror and checking himself.He started to brush his hair again,he is getting more and more nervous and his mind wasn't stopping of thinking how Levi would be happy when he would saw this cake.Levi Didn't like cake because it always had much cream on it,but this cake would be special and Eren knew it.

When he heard knocking on the door he ran like crazy to open it fast.when he did,he saw his beloved face that looked tired but still gentle.

"Levi.." he only could say his name because other words just disappeared

"yeah it's me" he said bluntly but smiled when he saw Eren's red face "I'm home"

"w-welcome home!" Eren said with shaking voice

Eren was expecting a hug but he didn't get one.So he just followed his lover silently .Levi sat down on the couch and sighed.He really was tired of work.That was why he didn't like to go on trips,it was too boring.

"Levi I made a cake!" he said and showed him the cake  
Levi looked surprised,when he saw this cake he felt how his lover was missing him those two weeks.He was the same as his lover.He took a bite of the cake and smile.

"It's delicious,thank you Eren" He said it clearly and waited to see how his lover would blush

"ay...thank you" he said while rubbing his hands "I missed you"

"you did?" he chuckled "here you didn't ate cake didn't you?"

He took little piece of a cake and put it in Eren's open mouth.That made tall boy blush more and so Levi pressed his lips on Eren's creamed lips.Levi started to kiss him and eating cake at the same time.He was thinking that Eren's mouth was more delicious than ever so he couldn't control him self for biting it.Eren cried a little and grabbed his lover's shirt.Levi pushed himself back and let a deep breath out

"Levi you meanie!" Eren cried

"so you are angry? why?" he noticed it from the start

"because..." he kept silent

"because?"

"you didn't miss me at all!!!" he shouted

"and why is that?"

"because you said that you would come back in one week but you returned after 2 weeks!.."

"yes but I told you on the phone that I would be late" he sighed

"yes but you said it so cold! like you didn't care at all" he started to cry

Levi pressed his head on Eren's shoulder and sighed.His arms were hugging his lover like he was telling him to calm down.He hated this kind of situations when Eren was thinking about stupid things and crying because of it.But it was kinda cute to him too, because who expect Eren could say this childish stuff to him and worry so much?  
"can I explain?" he asked  
"yes you should!" Eren said it angrily

"I'm sorry" he scratched his head " you know I'm not good with words but you always make me say this embarrassing stuff all the time...I missed you really much,I was thinking about you all day and couldn't concentrate on work.why do you think I was texting you all day brat? and ...um...what was that again?ah,right you were angry that I was late.Well you know I can't decide how much days will I spend on trips and I was calm because if I would start to shout like crazy you would get worried wouldn't you? so...anything else?" he was hiding face with his hands

"I'm sorry!" he cried again and hugged Eren

"you are crying again?" he smiled "stop that"

"I know that you missed me and love me too but when you don' say it that makes me sad" he said it with love

They were still cuddling while Levi was eating his cake .

"I want some but my lip hurts"he mumbled

"hm?is it because I bite it too much?"

"if you know why asking?" Eren sulked

" I want you to say it" he kissed his ear

"and I want you to feed me"he blushed a little " I want cake"

"oh,should I feed you with my mouth?" he asked it but he knew Eren would say no

"Y-yeah" Eren looked away

"huh?" Levi blushed " crap!"

"Levi is cute!" Eren shouted end kissed him "show me your cute face more!"

**Author's Note:**

> ah...um...well it's kinda ok?


End file.
